Funds are requested for continued funding of our Core Grant for Vision Research (EY003040). Since its inception in 1979, this grant has supported the development of a premier program in vision research at the Doheny Eye Institute (DEI) in association with the Department of Ophthalmology at the Keck School of Medicine (KSOM) of the University of Southern California. The growth of DEI as a leader in the field of vision research and as a recipient of NEI funding can be attributed in no small part to the support provided by this grant. The proposed Core consists of three service modules: Biostatistics, Specialized Microscopy, and Translational Molecular Pathology. It supports the salaries of expert supervisor/technicians and a modest amount of supplies for each module. The Director of each module is well-experienced in his field, has overseen his module successfully and productively for a number of years, and is a PI or Investigator on at least 1 NEI R01 or U10 grant. The faculty users hold 24 NEI grants (18 R01s, 3 UIOs, 2 K08s, and 1 R56) and 5 sub awards on NEI grants. This Core Grant has supported the publication of 1,292 peer-reviewed papers since its inception. Productivity of the group has been excellent over the past grant period, with 292 peer-reviewed publications, most of which represent collaborative studies. The availability of the Core Grant has supported the recruitment of new research faculty, who now hold 2 ROIs and 2 K08s from the NEI. Each of our NEI grants relies heavily on one or more services provided by the Core modules. The expert staff associated with the modules could not be afforded or justified by the demands of any one grant, but are fully justified by the requirements of the combined faculty. A great strength of this program is the support it provides for new faculty and collaborative studies involving other disciplines.